


A Day At The Gym

by singingwriting



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to fill a prompt (http://bcsexualfrustrationblog.tumblr.com/post/63114818176/prompt-benedict-working-out-at-the-gym-just-benedict  ) I hope it’s alright its a bit short, hope you don’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 10 months ago but decided to upload it now.

Sweat poured down his face as he lifted the weights. Working this arms, up and down up and down. He had been there for an hour or so; new role meant getting in shape. He needed to be absolutely ripped in about 2 months. His newly shaped muscles already showing. The form fitting black tank he wore showed off every line and dip. He was getting stares from just about every women and a few men as well. Benedict then decided swimming would be a good way to cool down before heading to his flat. In the mens locker room he slowly lifted his shirt, revealing an eye full of his pale, smooth, all to tempting skin. His 6 pack just above a perfect V line. Soon he was slipping into the clear liquid and letting himself start to unwind. He let his powerful arms take him back and forth across the pool. Over and over and over and over till could barely float anymore. He got out and dried off, a long day coming to a close.


End file.
